1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lateral guide apparatus for a cross-country ski, and a ski shoe cooperable therewith, the ski shoe having a front end attached to the ski and a rear end which is vertically moveable on the ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Various types of apparatus are known for guiding the lateral displacement of a ski shoe whose toe is connected to a cross-country ski. Certain of these rely upon a longitudinal guide rib mounted on, or integral with, the upper surface of the ski. Such rib cooperates with a longitudinal groove of a complementary shape in the sole of the cross-country shoe so as to guide its lateral displacement during downward vertical movement of the heel into engagement with the ski.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for guiding the lateral displacement of a ski shoe wherein the efficacy of the apparatus is improved.